


Vapore

by MaryFangirl



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, SEME HANAMICHI, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Ho ritrovato questa one shot che risale al 2010. Hana e Kae sono stati la mia prima coppia yaoi, e sono ancora tra le mie otp supreme. Semplice sesso e ammmore, perché sì <3





	Vapore

Kaede sollevò il braccio, compì un balzo, scagliò il pallone dentro la cesta, per l'ennesima volta.  
Scese con un gesto fluido, riprendendo la palla e posizionandosi per il tiro da tre punti. Si alzò appena in punta di piedi, la mano affusolata si curvò e spinse il pallone.  
Canestro.  
Hanamichi, seduto sui gradoni della palestra, fingeva di allacciarsi le scarpe, senza spostare gli occhi dal ragazzo. Lo divorava letteralmente, umettandosi le labbra con lentezza sensuale. La bellezza di Kaede poteva essere considerata illegale, pensò, e avrebbero dovuto arrestarlo per la sensualità che emanava mentre giocava a basket. Alto quasi un metro e novanta, possente, eppure sempre elegante, quando scendeva dopo aver schiacciato la palla nel canestro, senza fare rumore tornando sul suolo.  
La sua pelle era bianca, sudata, i muscoli tesi, le gambe chilometriche; i suoi capelli neri come ali di un corvo erano scompigliati, la frangia ricadeva sugli occhi tersi come mari incontaminati e anche se aveva il fiatone, il suo respiro risultava leggero come il soffio di una brezza.  
Continuò a tirare a canestro per tre quarti d'ora dopo la fine degli allenamenti.  
Kaede guardò Hanamichi, ancora seduto sui gradoni.  
“Sei ancora qui?” chiese, e Hanamichi non seppe se il suo tono fosse seccato o impaurito. Forse entrambe le cose. Hanamichi ne fu divertito e un lampo attraversò i suoi occhi nocciola.  
Kaede lo ignorò, prese l'asciugamano bianco e si diresse negli spogliatoi.  
Hanamichi lo seguì, stranamente silenzioso come un gatto.  
Kaede si tolse la canotta, i pantaloncini, le scarpe, le calze e i boxer.  
Con l'asciugamano intorno alla vita, andò verso le docce e ne aprì una.  
Appoggiò l'asciugamano su uno dei ganci al muro e lasciò che l'acqua calda scorresse sul suo corpo affaticato.  
Hanamichi lo raggiunse. Stava per girare le manopole di un'altra doccia, quando un sorriso enigmatico gli illuminò il volto.  
Kaede aprì gli occhi e lo vide spogliarsi, lasciando i vestiti sul pavimento umido. Strabuzzò le palpebre quando notò che aveva intenzione di entrare nella stessa doccia.  
“Che diavolo fai?!” esclamò, e Hanamichi non parve sorpreso né si mosse per uscire. Gli afferrò i polsi e lo appoggiò contro la parete fredda.  
Gli occhi scuri di Hanamichi studiarono il suo corpo, da testa a piedi.  
Era magnifico...così sexy, bagnato ma ancora con il suo odore caldo e i muscoli proporzionati, solidi, perfetti...  
Il sospiro di Kaede, quando cominciò a baciargli l'orecchio, lo intirizzì per il desiderio. “No...non qui...”  
Una risata gli sfuggì dalla gola. “Non qui? L'abbiamo fatto ovunque...”  
Scese sul suo collo, con lentezza disarmante. “In classe...nel bagno della scuola...nell'aula di chimica...nel parco giochi...”  
Kaede arrossì. “Sme...smettila...”  
Le sue mani tenevano fermi i polsi e le sue labbra diaboliche vibravano sulla sua pelle sensibile, indugiando appositamente nelle zone più delicate.  
L'acqua calda cadeva sui due corpi, Kaede boccheggiò mentre una sua mano arrivava lì, dove il suo corpo tradiva le sue proteste.  
“No..Hana...” Il nomignolo sussurrato con la voce spezzata fece gemere Hanamichi. E poi, sussultò letteralmente. Anche lui lo stava toccando...la mano bianca strusciava sulla sua erezione, l'accarezzava con una tenerezza e una calma indescrivibili.  
Così, si stimolavano a vicenda, e Hanamichi abbassò il capo per catturare le sue labbra come un rapace, avvolgendole, leccando il labbro inferiore, esultando alla risposta sospirata e focosa dell'altro, la cui lingua come un serpente si intrecciò alla sua.  
Hanamichi ringhiò a denti stretti, abbracciandolo come se volesse soffocarlo, e Kaede aumentò il movimento della mano, amando la sensazione di lui che si gonfiava grazie al suo tocco, orgoglioso di essere la causa della sua passione, e non si fermò finché non si svuotò sulle sue dita.  
Il sorrisino di Kaede colpì Hanamichi come un pugno e si perse nei suoi occhi, bellissimi e celesti, e gli succhiò appena le labbra.  
Accarezzò il suo fianco, poi la coscia, la sua pelle era tonica e morbida allo stesso tempo. Gli sorrise e Kaede si ritrovò con il petto contro la parete.  
Era fradicio e i polpastrelli cominciavano a raggrinzirsi.  
Le labbra di Hanamichi si posarono sulla sua nuca, vellutate, tenere come una piuma, e la sua calda lingua amava il suo collo, le mani sulle braccia.  
Kaede si morse l'interno della guancia, pronto a riceverlo.  
Accadeva spesso, di recente; Kaede si vergognava di quella debolezza, ma...Hanamichi era un'ossessione...fingeva di ribellarsi, ma amava le sue mani grandi, il suo odore virile, le sue labbra impudiche...  
Avevano fatto cose indecenti, e per di più sempre in luoghi pubblici.  
Ma il timore di essere scoperti, la consapevolezza di vivere esperienze proibite ed eccitanti rendevano il tutto così eccitante...  
Kaede urlò, invaso nel suo corpo dal dito curioso di Hanamichi. Ne aggiunse un altro e a Kaede si mozzò il fiato, i pugni serrati e gli spasmi incontrollabili. Hanamichi gli leccò un lobo. “Kaede...” La sua voce roca gli provocò un'erezione micidiale.  
“Guardami...guardami negli occhi, Kaede...”  
Ipnotizzato, Kaede voltò il capo e incontrò lo sguardo bollente di Hanamichi. Istintivamente, posò la mano sulla sua testa, spingendolo contro di sé per baciarlo. La foga di Hanamichi irruppe come un fiume e, mentre guerreggiava con la sua lingua, entrò in lui con un colpo secco.  
Kaede lasciò un gemito acuto, sbattendo le mani contro il muro, accecato dall'acqua che gli sembrava cadesse più rapidamente.  
Hanamichi rimase, per un istante, stordito e si stupì ancora di quanto fosse straordinario essere dentro di lui. Tenendogli ferma una gamba, prese a muoversi, Kaede capì come doveva sentirsi un panetto di burro infilzato da un coltello. In effetti, si sentiva proprio come burro: molle, debole, Hanamichi poteva fare di lui ciò che voleva...il suo aguzzino gli tirò con delicatezza i capelli per baciarlo, ma lui non si fece pregare, giocando con la sua lingua, ansimando per i labili schiocchi, e per il rivolo di saliva che Hanamichi raccolse. “Tutto di te mi fa impazzire...” mormorò alla sua sensuale volpe.  
Kaede sorrise, le parole giungevano da lontano.  
Avvertiva solo il calore delle sue mani e del suo petto schiacciato contro la schiena, e la sua presenza ingombrante dentro di sé...amava sentirsi posseduto, amava che Hanamichi lo amasse.  
Hanamichi venne con un grido rauco, e così Kaede, che però non urlò.  
Sollevò le palpebre e vide solo il vapore innalzarsi sopra le loro teste, in una nuvola evanescente.

 

Kaede uscì dalla palestra, poco dopo seguito da Hanamichi.  
“E' tardissimo” borbottò stizzito.   
“Non mi sembra che il contrattempo ti sia dispiaciuto” ribatté l'altro. Doveva aspettarsi una frase del genere. “Che strano...” lo sentì aggiungere, mentre lui toglieva la catena dalla bicicletta.   
“Che strano cosa?”   
“Il nostro...rapporto”  
Kaede guidò la bicicletta tenendola per il manubrio, fino al cancello.  
“Perché?” Hanamichi rise.   
“Non so...mi sembra...una nuvola di vapore”  
“Stai vaneggiando?”   
Una nuvola di vapore? Cosa stava blaterando?  
“Sono serio. Tra me e te...ci sono momenti così intensi e avvolgenti...come una nuvola di vapore. Ma poi spariscono, e torniamo a trattarci come se non fosse successo nulla”  
Kaede non sapeva come replicare. Vide Hanamichi tremare e si spaventò.  
“Non mi piace il vapore” disse in un soffio. “Capisco che per te possano essere solo...lampi di piacere; ma per me...Kaede, io...”  
Lampi di piacere? Oh, no. Se si fosse trattato di un passatempo, Kaede era sicuro che il suo cuore non avrebbe battuto così velocemente.  
“Io ti amo, Kaede” lo disse fissandolo, più determinato di quella volta in cui aveva sfidato il capitano.  
Per Kaede, la nuvola di vapore sparì completamente.  
Vedeva Hanamichi e solo lui: la sua espressione era fiera, tradita da un luccichio sulle ciglia.  
“Hana...io...” parlò così piano che non si udì nemmeno lui.  
Hanamichi aspettava, con il viso che prendeva la tinta dei suoi capelli.  
Poi la tensione sparì dal suo volto, e sorrise, allungando una mano per accarezzargli il viso.   
“Ti amo, Kaede” ripeté con voce tremante.  
Si stava avvicinando.   
“Anche...io...” gli sfuggì senza volerlo. Ma era sincero.  
Hanamichi annullò la distanza tra loro e lo baciò.  
Kaede lasciò cadere la bici e lo abbracciò, chiudendo gli occhi, ma continuando a vederlo.  
Hanamichi si separò. “Basta vapore?”  
Per la prima volta, Kaede sorrise. E il suo era il sorriso più spontaneo ed abbagliante che Hanamichi avesse mai visto.  
Lo baciò di nuovo, il cuore che esplodeva.  
Non c'erano più barriere, né vapori intangibili.  
Solo loro.


End file.
